Woodturning tools are used by all woodturners. With few exceptions, these tools are very similar within families (such as, for example, Bowl Gouges, Spindle Gouges, Spindle Roughing Gouges, Detail Gouges, and the like) for material selection and configuration. Thus there is no appreciable difference among sources for innate performance criteria. The few that utilize high performance materials are limited in supply and are considerably more expensive.
None of the currently available tools incorporate any improvements in mechanical design that would effectively damp vibration. None of the currently available tools incorporate variations of blade cross-section to improve blade beam strength. None of the currently available tools incorporate a manufacturing method that reduces the volume of expensive cutting edge material and thus reduces the overall material and manufacturing cost of the tool while maintaining its increased functionality. None of the currently available tools incorporate a strengthening bolster for the tool shaft that includes a vibration damping material such as flake graphite cast iron. None of the currently available tools incorporate a fiber and resin and aluminum composite handle which reduces initial weight, damps vibration, reduces vibration transfer to the user of the tool, and allows the user to adjust handle weight to suit his preference.